dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hyuk
Perfil thumb|290px|Hyuk *'Nombre:' 혁 / Hyuk *'Nombre real:' 한상혁 / Han Sang Hyuk *'Nombre japones:' ハン・サンヒョク / Han Sanhyoku *'Apodos:' Hyukkie, Hyukminem, Hyogi, HyukDDi *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarín, modelo, actor, compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daejeon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: ' 186cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cerdo *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana mayor *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Dramas *The Great Show (tvN, 2019) *Special Law Romance (Naver TV, 2017) *Glorious Day (SBS, 2014) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''You, Me and Dream'' tema para The Great Show (2019) Películas * Goodbye my Father (2018) * Chasing (2016) Temas Para Películas *''Goodbye my Father'' tema para Goodbye my Father (2019) Programas de TV *'2019': MBC King of Mask Singer (Ep. 233-234 - Como "Sports Car") *'2018': tvN Desirable Cruise *'2016:' SBS Running Man (02.10.16 junto a Ken y Ravi) *'2015:' MBC Weekly Idol (25.02.15 junto a Big Byung y Chamsonyeo) *'2014:' MBC Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' MBC Hitmaker 2 (12.12.2014-2015, Ep 1 al 6) *'2014:' MBC Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' MBC Hitmaker (29.07.2014 al 19.08.2014, junto a N) *'2014:' SBS Star King (02.08.2014, junto a Ken y Hongbin) *'2014:' SBS Law of the Jungle in Brasil *'2013:' tvN Three Idiots (junto a Ken, Ravi, Hongbin) *'2012:' Mnet Mydol (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012) Programas de Radio *Naver NOW 'Ha Sung Woon's Midnight Idol' (2019) *ShimShim Tapa Radio (junto a N feat. Eun Kwang y Sung Jae de BTOB) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' Videos Musicales *Im Chang Jung - Shall we Dance Musicales *Forgotten Village (2019) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' VIXX **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae. *'Grupo Proyecto:' Big Byung **'Nombre:' Hyuk D. **'Posición: '''Líder, Rapero y Maknae. *'Educación: ' **Hanlim Multi Art High School (2013) **Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Arts, K-Pop Major '(Graduado)' *'Especialidades:' Baile, sabe tocar el piano. * Tiene intolerancia a lactosa. * De entre los 10 participantes del reality ''Mydol', fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX . * Realizó sus exámenes en el instituto al mismo tiempo que preparaba su debut en VIXX con los chicos. *En una entrevista para Cuvism reveló que, si no fuera cantante, le gustaría estudiar gestión empresarial o arquitectura. * Es el único integrante que estuvo menos tiempo en entrenamiento (3 meses). * En la preparatoria y en la secundaria fue presidente de su clase. * Formó parte del Law of the Jungle in Brazil junto a Kangin de Super Junior. Es la persona más joven en participar en el show (Mayo, 2014). *Forma parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a N, Sungjae de BTOB y Jackson de GOT7. * Ha recibido el premio Best Action Newcomer en el Shanghai International Film Festival por su papel en la película Chasing. * Participó junto a Ravi en la composición de la canción "Good Day" ''del álbum "''Eau de VIXX". * El 2 de septiembre del 2016, hizo una presentación especial en Musik Bank interpretando ''''Man Man Ha Ni' de U-KISS junto a Hyungwon de MONSTA X, Eunwoo de ASTRO, Wooshin de UP10TION y OOON de HALO. * El 25 de Enero subió su primera canción escrita y compuesta completamente por el, titulada 안아줄게 (hug). Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Oficial Galería HYUK Solo1.jpg Videografía 혁(HYUK) - 'Boy with a star' Official Lyric Video|Boy with a star 혁(HYUK) - 'If Only (Feat. 안다은 of 디에이드)' Official Lyric Video| If Only (Feat. An Da Eun de The Ade) 혁(HYUK) - 'way to you' Official Lyric Video|way to you 혁(HYUK) - '너의 밤은 아프지 않기를' Official Lyric Video| A long night 혁(HYUK) - '겨울나비' Official M V| Winter Butterfly Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019